Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas
by Amai-chan
Summary: Usagi is having a Christmas Party, but things aren't going as planned. Mamo-chan is still in America and Minako seems to be enjoying the eggnog a bit too much! oO; Happy Holidays!


**Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas**   
_by Amai-chan_

The Christmas tree glimmered in the corner of the room. Soft carols filled the room from a stereo seated a bookshelf. The smell of warm gingerbread poured into the living room from the kitchen and Minako spun around in the middle of the room, singing a very strange version of "Rudolph the Red nosed Reindeer."

"Rud *hiccup* olph the Red nosed *hiccup* Rooster had a very *hiccup* shiny tail!" Minako sang at the top of her lungs very off key. She continued to spin around the room until she fell on to the floor and broke into a laughing fit.

"What's wrong with Minako-chan?" whispered Ami to Rei.

"I don't know." Rei responded out loud. "Looks like a little too much egg nog to me."

"Hey!" Makoto said. "I only put in as much alcohol as the recipe called for."

"Are you sure that you didn't "accidentally" put in a whole three bottles?" Yaten snickered.

"Santa!" Minako yelled as she snapped out of her laughing fit. She stood up and latched herself on to Yaten. Yaten gave her a disgusted look and tried to put her off. Minako held on tight and said "Santa...Santa... All I want for *hiccup* Christmas *hiccup* is you!" She leaned in to kiss him, but Yaten pushed the drunk girl off him.

"Stupid drunk." Yaten growled. Taiki and the girls couldn't help but laugh.

Sitting on the couch and avoiding the chaos of the current situation was Usagi. She stared out the window, observing the snow gently falling from the sky. She sighed and continued to stare.

"Hey Odango!" Seiya said as he sat down next to the blond haired girl.

Usagi snapped out of her trance. She turned and looked at Seiya for a minute. "Oh hi....hi Seiya."

Seiya gave the girl a strange look. "Usagi....what's wrong? You are not you're usual happy self."

"Oh." Usagi sighed. "No. No. I'm happy, really I am." She put a fake smile.

"Usagi, wipe that off your face. Don't lie." Seiya snarled.

Usagi sat up. "No, really I am happy." She sighed and wiped a tear from her eye. "I just missed someone."

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_   
_Let your heart be light_   
_Next year our troubles will be out of sight_

"Miss who?" Seiya asked. "That guy?"

"That guy is more then just a guy. He is my boyfriend." Usagi responded with a growl.

"Sorry. Sorry. I didn't mean to sound rude." Seiya moved closer to Usagi. "So, why do you feel so lonely? I mean, you have me here."

Usagi scooted away from Seiya. "I know I have you here, Seiya. I just don't have my Mamo-chan."

Just then a mass of blond hair tied up with a red ribbon fell on to Seiya's lap. Minako wrapped her arms around Seiya's neck. "Hiya Santa." Seiya looked shocked.

"Hi...Minako." Seiya said with a confused look.

"Santa baby." Minako leaned closer. "I can't wait until you visit my house."

"Minako!" Seiya shouted and pushed her off his lap. She landed with a THUMP! on the floor.

"Owww." She moaned. Minako got up and pointed her finger at Seiya. "Fine!" She yelled. "I just won't give *hic-up* your *hic-up* Christmas present." She stomped off and headed for the egg nog.

Seiya shook his head. "Gosh and I thought that girl was bad when she was sober."

Usagi managed a weak smile. "Yeah.....that Minako."

"Oh Usagi! Don't be so down!" Seiya stood up. "I got to get you in the Christmas spirit." He held his hand to Usagi. "Let me help you up."

"No, really, its okay. I'm fine just sitting here on the couch." Usagi said as she snuggled in deeper into the couch.

Seiya groaned. "No. You're not fine. Its not good to be depressed around Christmas." He bent down and took Usagi's hand. "Let's go and get you into the spirit." He pulled her up off the couch and led her to the middle of the living room.

"Seiya..." Usagi groaned as she was dragged across the room. "What are you doing?"

"You see!" Seiya shouted happily. He stood Usagi in the middle of the room and placed her left hand on his shoulder. Then he placed his left on her waist. He took their right hands and gasped them together. Seiya started to move to the beat of the music and soon Usagi followed. A few minutes later, they were twirling and laughing together all around the room.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_   
_Make the Yuletide gay_   
_Next year all our troubles will be miles away_

Seiya spun Usagi around. "Stop!" She yelled suddenly.

"Why Odango? Why should we stop? We're having so much fun." Seiya questioned.

Usagi pulled herself away from the man. "I can't do this." She whispered. "It just doesn't seem right."

"Why not?" Seiya moved closer to the girl.

Usagi pushed Seiya away. "It just doesn't seem right to be dancing without him."

Seiya groaned. "But why? I mean, we danced together at the club. Remember that? You weren't all scared at the club when we danced at the club."

Usagi sighed. "But at the club, it was different. At the club, we didn't dance as close as we just danced now."

The man with the black ponytail shrugged and heaved a sigh. "I'm sorry, Usagi. I was just trying to make you feel better. You know...make you feel better..." He wanted to say something else. He wanted to tell her how he felt, but he couldn't. Usagi's heart was already taken and could belong to no one else except Mamoru. "...Like a friend would."

_Once again as in olden days_   
_Happy golden days of Yore_   
_Faithful friends who are dear to us_   
_will be near to us once more_

Usagi smiled. "Thanks Seiya." Those simple two words made Seiya smile.

Minako snuck up behind Usagi and placed her hands over Usagi's eyes. "Guesssssssssssss WHO!" Minako screamed happily.

"Ahh...Minako-chan?" Usagi asked.

"Nope! Guess again, girlie!" Minako said with a hiccup.

"Minako-chan. I know that's you." Usagi said with a grin.

"Noooooo. You're wrong! I'm not Minako-chan!"

"Then who are you?" Usagi questioned.

"I'm Mrs. Claus!" Minako shouted and removed her hands from Usagi's face. Minako then grabbed an unfortunate passing Taiki and said "And this is my beautiful husband, Santa Claus."

Taiki turned bright red and struggled to release himself from Minako's grip. "Minako! For the last time, I'm not Santa! So let me go!"

"Oh! Silly Santa. You know that you are Santa!" Minako turned to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Aggh!" Taiki's normally cool cover came off as he broke away from Minako's tight grip and ran to the other side of the room.

"Someone should really get rid of that egg nog." Rei said as she watched Minako try to force Yaten to lay underneath the Christmas tree.

"Well......." Seiya said after watching the drunk Minako.

"Yeah." Usagi said nervously as she looked down at the floor.

"Usagi, I want to tell you how I really feel about you..." Seiya began.

Usagi must off not heard because then she said. "C'mon Seiya! I want to show you a picture of my Mamo-chan from last year's Christmas." She took him by the hand and led him to a table with a golden picture frame on it. In the picture was a man with black hair wearing a Santa hat holding a small blond haired girl in a Santa hat also. Seiya sighed. Usagi beamed as she stared at the picture.

"I'll be right back, Odango." Seiya yelled as he rushed out of the house and into the snowy night.

He walked along the icy streets alone. The houses twinkled with sparkling Christmas lights. Laughter and cheers could be heard coming from all the houses on the roads. Snowmen smiled happily in the front yards of many houses. Seiya sighed. "I don't understand. I'm idol. I'm supposed to have everything I want." He looked up into the black night sky. "Why can't I have her?"

_Someday soon we all will be together_   
_If the fates allow_   
_Until then, we'll have to muddle though some how_   
_So have yourself a merry little Christmas now_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
There it is! My Christmas fic.I would like to thank everyone for all their support they are giving me. ^^ It is nice to know that people like your stories. =D

So what did you think of my story? Love it? Hate it? Review it or send me an [email][1]. Happy Holidays, Everyone!   
Ja ne till my next fic,   
Amai-chan   


   [1]: mailto:amai@suzaku.com



End file.
